Eras mi destino
by lauz9
Summary: Me alejé del lugar donde crecí solo para olvidarla. Ahora que he regresado, es que me doy cuenta de que dejé en el pasado más cosas de las que creí. ¿Será esta una prueba?, ¿Será que esa persona que traté de olvidar, era realmente mi destino?... [AU]


**Eras mi Destino**

Summary: Me alejé del lugar donde crecí solo para olvidarla. Ahora que he regresado, es que me doy cuenta de que dejé en el pasado más cosas de las que creí. ¿Será esta una prueba?, ¿Será que esa persona que tratéde olvidar, era realmente mi destino?... [AU]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es producto de mi loca imaginación. Espero les guste. Saludos!...<p>

.

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos.**

.

– Joven… ya llegamos a su destino – dice el boletero cuando despierto.

Y sí, tiene razón, he llegado a mi destino porque nunca creí regresar aquí, a donde todo comenzó y donde hay tantos recuerdos.

Tomo mis cosas. Una mochila pequeña y mi chaqueta forman todo lo que traje, porque realmente no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo vine por mi padre, él me llamo ayer por la tarde y me dijo que necesitaba verme, así que no lo pensé dos veces y heme aquí, esperando a que el tren se detenga en la estación a la que jamás pensé regresar.

Al bajar del tren, la luz de los focos de la estación me ciega por un momento, pero al poco tiempo dejan de afectarme y puedo ver a mi alrededor. Todo sigue igual que cuando me fui, a pesar de no haber estado aquí en más de 7 años. El mismo vendedor de golosinas, los mismos asientos, el mismo color de pintura y los mismos puestos de comida. Nada ha cambiado y con ese pensamiento, de pronto, todo llega a mí como si hubiera sido ayer…

_._

– _Voy a extrañarte, creo que a ti te extrañare más que a nadie – le digo a papá porque lo quiero muchísimo. Él no solo ha sido mi padre, ha sido mi amigo, pero ha sido más que eso. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Sé que tengo a Gale, pero solo a mi padre le he tenido la confianza suficiente para contarle hasta mis secretos porque él no me reprende, al contrario, él me aconseja y me comprende. Por eso lo quiero tanto y sé que voy a extrañarlo._

– _Peeta, hijo, eso no es cierto. Tu y yo sabemos que hay alguien a quien extrañarás más… – dice con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, y yo me sonrojó, porque sé que dice la verdad. Hay alguien a quien extrañare más y es a ella. Sí, a ella, a la chica que ha sido mi amiga siempre y de la cual he estado enamorado toda mi vida. Su nombre es Katniss, mi Katniss…_

– _¿Peeta? – Dice mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos – sé en quien estás pensando hijo, no me creas tan tonto-_

– _¿Yo?... para nada – suelto al ser pillado._

– _Vamos hijo, sé en quien piensas… es en Katniss – solo de escuchar su nombre sonrío como un tonto. – Esa sonrisa me lo confirma, ¿por qué no vas a verla? Hoy es tu última noche aquí – Si, es mi última noche aquí, porque mañana parto a mi nueva escuela, a mi nuevo futuro._

_Hace unos meses me ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar a la Real Academia de Artes en Londres. Mi sueño siempre fue ser un gran pintor. Desde que tengo memoria siempre se me dio bien eso de utilizar los lápices de colores, podía crear bellos retratos en cuestión de minutos pero al pintar me transformo… Me convierto en otra persona, una con decisión y determinación de lo que quiere. Al tomar el pincel entre mis manos, siento que es parte de mi, que las pinturas que utilizo son más que eso y que el lienzo frente a mí no solo es un objeto cualquiera, sino el lugar donde plasmaré lo que mi alma quiere y necesita decir._

_Entonces, cuando gané un concurso de pintura, me llegó la oferta. Al principio pensé en rechazarla, porque sabía lo que esto significaba. Alejarme de las personas que quería y que realmente me importaban no era una decisión fácil y menos para alguien de mi edad. Lo pensé durante un tiempo, pero mi padre me hizo ver que estas oportunidades no se daban dos veces en la vida, así que acepté y mañana es el gran día._

– _Vamos hijo, ve con ella. Sé que la vas a extrañar mucho cuando ya no la veas, y… tal vez podrías decirle lo que sientes – titubea al decirme._

_Papá tiene razón, ¡la voy a extrañar tanto! Pensar en dejarla me hace un nudo en la garganta y la única verdad es que si ella me pidiera que me quedara, lo haría. Pero sé que no es así. Ella y yo solo somos amigos, en parte por mi culpa… Si yo no fuera tan cobarde._

_La conozco desde que éramos niños. Cuando la vi por primera vez me enamoré como un tonto, y supe que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero ella no necesitaba un novio, ella tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Su padre acababa de morir, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer._

_Me convertí en su confidente, en su apoyo, me convertí en su amigo. Y todo este tiempo he sido solo eso, su amigo…_

– _No papá, sabes lo que creo… – respondí cortante._

– _Hijo, piensa que no regresarás en 4 años. La beca no tiene permitido venir a casa en vacaciones y yo muy a mi pesar no tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar las visitas. Lo sabes bien… – Suelta lamentándose._

– _Lo sé papá y no te culpo, pero no estoy seguro. Ella ha sido mi amiga por tanto tiempo, que no creo que sea bueno que le diga lo que siento por ella ahora y mucho menos cuando me voy – digo encogiéndome de hombros._

– _Peeta, si no se lo dices ahora, ¿Cuándo? – Pregunta con decisión – ¿Sabes? hay veces en que tienes que arriesgarte e intentarlo, en lugar de quedarte con la incertidumbre del que hubiera pasado._

– _Tal vez papá, pero… ¿qué tal si no sirve de nada y pierdo todo lo que tengo con ella? –eso es lo que más temo, es lo que he temido toda mi vida._

– _¿Y qué tal si ella también está enamorada de ti? – Se acerca a mí y me da una palmada en el hombro – Si no te arriesgas no lo sabrás nunca. Anda hijo, ve. Yo terminaré los panes – dice pidiéndome el mandil._

_Me quedo quieto por unos segundos, pensando si será una buena idea. Repaso cada palabra que me ha dicho y al final creo que tiene razón… Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo?…. –Gracias papá – sonrió mientras me quito el mandil – gracias por todo… – le digo entregándoselo._

– _No tienes nada por que agradecerme, anda Peeta, ¡ve!... – dice mientras me da un empujón y una de sus sonrisas más francas._

– _Ok, te quiero papá – le digo desde la puerta y salgo corriendo, porque si camino puedo arrepentirme._

_Corro por las calles de nuestra pequeña ciudad a su casa y aunque suene posesivo, la casa de mi Katniss. Siento que toda mi vida he esperado para esto, para decirlelo que siento por ella y no puedo ni quiero esperar más. _

_Desde que le dije que me iba no la he visto mucho. Entre los preparativos para mi partida y mi trabajo en la panadería, no he tenido mucho tiempo para ella y me siento mal por eso; pero ahora voy a verla, a hablar con ella y tal vez, si me lo pide, me quedaría por ella._

_La casa de Katniss está a las afueras de nuestra ciudad, pero como en realidad no es tan grande, no tardo mucho en llegar. De pronto me paro, porque estoy en su calle y camino despacio porque no quiero que se asuste si me ve llegar así a estas horas, ya es un poco tarde. Veo unos dientes de león a un lado del camino y los tomo para llevárselos. "Que buena suerte," pienso. Es su flor favorita, además, por mi reacción tan arrebatada no compré nada y ella se merece lo mejor que pueda darle._

_Al llegar frente a su jardín veo la luz encendida proveniente del interior de su casa y sé que debe de ser ella, ya que siempre se duerme bastante tarde. Camino por el porche, toco la puerta y siento mi corazón acelerarse. No sé qué decirle, no preparé nada y mis piernas, como mis manos, se estremecen por los nervios, sin embargo, ya estoy aquí y no me iré sin intentarlo…. La puerta se abre esperanzándome y mi corazón se detiene porque no es ella quién abre la puerta. Es Gale._

– _Hola Peeta, ¿qué te trae por aquí?– dice algo sorprendido._

– _Yo… vine a… ¿dónde está Katniss? – logro decir aunque no estoy muy seguro si pude pronunciarlas porque estoy muy nervioso y extrañado de verlo aquí. _

– _¿Peeta? – se escucha desde el interior de la casa. Gale asiente y entonces alguien se acerca, mi corazón se acelera inmediatamente y la veo, es ella – ¿Peeta, que haces aquí? Ya es algo tarde – dice mirándome con esos ojos grises que tanto me gustan pero que ahora me miran de manera… triste._

– _Quería hablar contigo… ¿es posible? – pregunto en algo que parece más un susurro encogiéndome de hombros. Esperaba que mi visita la hiciera feliz pero por su saludo, no lo creo._

– _Sí, está bien. – Responde de manera automática – ¿nos dejas unos minutos a solas Gale? – el asiente y se mete al interior de la casa como si fuera suya. Yo no puedo dominar mis celos... ¿porque está aquí, a estas horas y con mi Katniss?…_

– _¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunto de una manera muy tosca. Sé que son amigos, yo mismo soy amigo de los dos, pero eso no deja que los celos me invadan…_

– _¿Gale?, nada… ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? – Pregunta cambiando la conversación – Ya es tarde Peeta y… mañana te vas, ¿no? – al decir esto noto como su rostro se entristece y no puedo evitar encogerme de hombros._

– _Sí, mañana me voy, pero vine porque necesitaba decirte algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo-suelto muy sorprendido de que pude decir todo eso sin equivocarme._

– _¿Y qué es? – pregunta._

_Este es el momento de la verdad Peeta, no te acobardes, tienes que decirlo. Es ahora o nunca…_

–_Yo, te quiero… – suelto antes de arrepentirme pero las palabras que le siguen salen de mi boca tan naturales que no necesitaban ensayo porque son lo que siento, son lo que siempre he querido decir y han encontrado por fin a la chica correcta para ser escuchadas – Yo te quiero, siempre te he querido, desde que éramos unos niños... Estoy enamorado de ti Katniss – es entonces que me doy cuenta que algo está mal. Ella solo baja la mirada y no dice nada – Se que debí decírtelo antes pero nunca creía que era el momento, yo..._

– _Peeta, detente…_

– _Pero…_

– _No digas nada más, ¿está bien? – pregunta levantando la mirada y viéndome directo a los ojos – Yo… te agradezco lo que me dices – suspira una última vez antes de soltar lo que tanto he temido – pero yo…. no siento lo mismo... Eres mi mejor amigo Peeta, pero solo eso…_

– _Katniss..._

– _Lo lamento Peeta. Lamento no poder corresponderte como a ti te gustaría… yo te quiero pero no de esa forma, además, desde hace tiempo… hay alguien más – me dice volviendo a desviar la mirada y con esa última frase mi mundo se derrumbó. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Había alguien más… alguien la había conquistado y fue entonces que lo entendía todo…_

– _Es Gale, ¿verdad? – suelto y soy testigo de cómo vuelve a verme abriendo los ojos como platos._

– _No, no es él. Peeta yo… – intenta explicarme pero no la dejo terminar. La rabia me domina y sin miramientos, suelto los dientes de león los cuales caen esparciéndose por el suelo del porche. _

_Camino con decisión y esquivando a la chica que amo entro sin ser invitado. Sentado en la sala esta Gale, viendo la televisión totalmente despreocupado, sin embargo, cuando me ve, furioso, se pone de pie._

– _¿Qué pasa Peeta?, ¿Está todo bien, Katniss? – le pregunta y eso solo me enfurece un poco más._

– _Prometiste que nunca irías por ella Gale, ¡Lo hiciste!-suelto casi gritando – Me lo prometiste. Sabias lo que sentía por ella, lo sabías y ahora tú, el que se decía mi amigo, me la has quitado- lo encaro con la mirada fijamente sobre él y por un momento veo un poco de sorpresa en su rostro. Solo fue un segundo, cuando de pronto me responde con altivez, sorprendiéndome._

– _Yo no te he quitado nada Peeta, porque ella no es tuya, nunca lo ha sido y ahora, nunca lo será – mi corazón se estruja porque, aunque me duele, sé que sus palabras son ciertas... _

– _Tienes razón, ella nunca fue mía. – reconozco encogiéndome de hombros – Solo yo era el estúpido que siempre lo creí… porque, ¿cómo ella iba a estar con el tonto de Peeta Mellark si tenía, en cambio, a "El gran Gale"?, ¿no es cierto? – estoy tan furioso que ya no puedo controlarme, esto me ha superado y muy a mi pesar, sé que mis próximas palabras serán aún peores – ¡Qué bien Katniss!, ojala y te aproveche… – le digo mientras su ojos se humedecen – Y pensar que venía con la estúpida idea de que si estuvieras enamorada de mí no me iría para estar contigo... ¡Qué tonto fui! – Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _

_Ya no sabía que estaba diciendo, yo solo quería salir de ahí e irme lejos, muy lejos para no volver a sentir este dolor. Entonces giré sobre mis talones, pero cuando llegué la puerta alguien me tomó del brazo deteniéndome. Era Katniss._

– _Peeta, espera..._

– _No digas nada Katniss – digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos – En verdad te deseo una buena vida. Te quiero, y siempre he querido eso para ti… – ella suelta un sollozo mientras yo limpio sus lagrimas con mis manos – ¿Sabes?...lo que más me duele es que no me lo hayas dicho antes, lo tuyo con Gale. Era tu amigo y no me tuviste la confianza… además, me hubieras ahorrado el numerito – digo, pero no puedo soportar más la distancia y lo que siento, así que la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro contra su cabello – Tal vez no te vuelva a ver así que… Adiós, mi amor... – le dije antes de soltarla y alejarme de su casa sabiendo que lo que le había dicho era verdad, tal vez no volvería a verla nunca más._

_En casa le conté a mi padre lo que sucedió. Él no me dijo nada solo me abrazó y dejó que me desahogara en su hombro hasta quedarme dormido; porque era lo que yo quería hacer, llorar. Llorar por ella, por el dolor que sentía y que pensé que jamás me dejaría. _

_A la mañana siguiente después de despedirme de mi familia tomé el tren en silencio, sin embargo, en la estación tenía la esperanza de verla por última vez, pero no fue así. En parte creí que era lo mejor, todo estaba dicho entre nosotros. Ella tenía a alguien más y yo una nueva vida por delante._

_Así que levantando la mirada y viendo al horizonte fui consciente de que con cada metro que avanzaba el tren era un metro cada vez más lejos de ella… de Katniss… mi Katniss…_

_._

Pero el destino tenía algo preparado para mí y heme aquí, en la misma estación de hace 7 años. Sólo que ya no soy el mismo. Ya no soy ese chico de 17 años que se fue un día con grandes esperanzas y con el corazón roto; ahora soy un hombre que ha logrado éxito a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio, ahora soy alguien a quien la gente respeta y admira.

Camino un poco y salgo de la estación. Ya es un poco tarde y está oscureciendo. La casa de mis padres no está muy lejos y decido caminar, sin embargo, cada paso que doy es un paso lleno de recuerdos y ya he tenido suficientes recuerdos por hoy. Así que tomo mis audífonos y pongo algo de música.

Entonces, intentando mitigar los recuerdos camino en dirección opuesta a la ruta que hace más de 7 años me vio partir, con un solo propósito.

Y ese propósito, es ver a mi padre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos y chicas!<strong>

**En esta ocasión vengo con el primer fic con un concepto cien por ciento mío, era una idea que tenía en la cabeza y pues aquí esta, sean buenos con ella.**

**Tengo esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no lo parezca, fue lo primero que intente escribir pero por razones personales nunca me había atrevido a continuarla, sin embargo, le hice hace tiempo una promesa a alguien especial y aquí estoy con toda la intención de que sea una historia que sea de su agrado.**

**Los invito a que me digan que les parece este primer capítulo, ¿odian a alguien? ¿Aman a alguien? O como yo, ¿quieren golpear a alguien?... será genial para mi saber que piensan.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Elenear28 por ayudarme como beta en este capítulo. Gracias, Marce :)**

**Es todo por ahora, espero que les gu****stara el primer capítulo y que me acompañen hasta el final.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Besos, Lauz9**

**PD: Ya no diré lo del Facebook pero a quien se interese tengo uno xD**


End file.
